Revealing your Soul
by waterSTRdragon1
Summary: Can a fight turn comrades into something more?


**Hey I'm back again with a fanfic from Bleach. **  
**This is Ichigo x Renji**  
**If you don't like like guy x guy then don't read and don't flame**  
**I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo.**  
**Please enjoy! XD**

Normal  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts'_

**Under Urahara's shop**

Ichigo had just arrived, expecting to do some training to perfect his bankai. What he didn't expect though, was to almost have his head cut off if he hadn't have dodged in time.

He looked around to find the culprit and who he saw was the one person he had been trying to avoid, Renji Abari. Why was he trying to avoid him you may ask? Well for the last two weeks everytime Ichigo was near the red-head he got butterflies in his stomach, and everytime he saw Renji with someone else his chest would tighten. But what was even worse was that he knew what this was. He was in love with Renji.

"Hey you bastard! Watch where you swing that thing!"

"Well maybe you should get out of my way" smirked Renji.

Ichigo growled and stomped up to the wielder of Zabimaru "you were looking in the opposite direction so how was I in your way?!"

"Oh, was I? Are you sure about that?" Renji was still smirking.

"Why you! Are you trying to pick a fight with me jerk?!" Ichigo yelled and reached for the handle of Zangetsu.

"I would but I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little face" Laughed the red-head but he stopped abrutly when he realized what he said, and looked at the substitute shinigami. What he saw shocked him.

The other had turned an impressive shade of red and had suddenly turned and ran up the ladder out of Urahara's basement. Renji watched with wide eyes until they became shadowed by his hair. He laughed, muttering "Shit, what was that about?" while his hand was covering his face and he shook his head.

**In Ichigo's bedroom**

Ichigo was breathing heavily and leaning against his door thinking _'Why did I run away like that? Great, now he's going to suspect something is up.'_

The orangette looked over to his clock and it read 10:37 pm._ 'Holy crap, I ran around town for 4 hours?!'_

Then he seemed to remember something. "Ughhhh, I have a test first thing tomorrow. I'll have to sort this mess out later."

Getting into his pyjamas, Ichigo reached for his light to turn it off and immediately fell asleep when his head hit his pillows.

**At Urahara's shop**

Laying on his futon with his hair in its usual braid, Renji stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

_'Hmmm... what to do now. I wonder why Ichigo turned red when I said that? He would usually start a fight with me. Maybe I should tell him 'that' tomorrow' _Then he thought some more _'Nah, not gonna do that. I'll just tease him some more.'_ He turned over and started snoring loudly.

**The next day at school**

It was lunch time and Ichigo was hanging out with Keigo, Chad, and Mitsuido when a hord of girls came flying at him.

"Kurosaki-kun do you like anyone?" asked a girl with short black hair.

"Uhhh..." he had a stupid look on his face and he wasn't sure whether or not he should answer but heck, what harm could it do. (A/n: A Lot!)

"Yes"

"Aaaahhhh!" All of the girls screamed excitedly. The four boys sweatdropped.

"Who is it, who is it?" All of the girls asked at the same time.

Ichigo took a step back and looked to the other guys for help, just to find that they had ditched him for Orihime and Tatsuki. _'You jerks!'_

He turned back to the girls.

**Gulp**

"Definitely not any of you!" He yells then grabs his bag. Saying to Tatsuki as he walks out the door "I'm going home" he leaves the school.

Tatsuki's group sighs because they all know who he likes. They actually knew way before the orange-head even thought about it.

"Why can't Ichigo just tell 'him' already?" Keigo asks

"Because he's scared you moron" Tatsuki explains

"Why would he be scared?" The others sigh and head to their next class when the bell rings.

"Hey guys, why won't you answer me? Hello~" Keigo asks while running after them.

**In town**

"Jesus christ, what was wrong with those girls? They were so annoying" The substitute shinigami mumbles to himself while walking to his house.

After a few minutes he walks through his bedroom door. Throwing his bag on the floor, he flops down on his bed face first.

_'Stupid girls, they have me thinking about 'him' now'_ Ichigo buries his head into his pillow.

"Hey dumbass aren't you suppose to be in school right now?"

Ichigo jumps up from his bed, startled by the sudden voice.

With wide eyes, Ichigo stutters "W-what are you doing here Renji?"

"I asked first" was all the tattooed shinigami said.

"Oh so now I'm not allowed to be in my own house anymore. Answer my question" Ichigo glared at Renji.

"That's not what I meant jackass, geeze, all I was doing was walking around thinking about some stuff when I found myself here." Renji said while scratching his head.

Then all of a sudden he got right in the orange-haired teens face, looking at him questionly.

"W-what are you doing?" blushed Ichigo while taking a couple steps back, Renji's eyes following him.

"Are you sick or something 'cuz you face is all red. Unless you finally realized how handsome I am." Renji smirks and teases the other shinigami.

Said shinigami gets redder and yells "I do not! Only an idiot would find you handsome."

Renji loses his smirk and looks seriously at Ichigo.

"W-what?"

"You're lying" the red-head takes a step forward and the other flushes some more.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are" Renji takes one step closer.

"No I'm not and stop getting closer!" Ichigo looks away and takes a step back but he hits the wall.

"Ichigo you really suck at lying, Tell me the truth" Renji says in a commanding tone. He steps closer and rests his arm on the wall above the younger's head while bending down closer to his face.

"Grr... fine then! You want the truth, well here it is. I love you! There are you happy now bastard!" Ichigo yells while pushing the taller away. He attemps to leave the room but he finds himself in the embrace of Renji with said red-head leaning his head on the others shoulder.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Ichigo struggle's to get free but the arms only get tighter.

"Please stop struggling" the plea coming through clearly. Shocked, the substitute shinigami stops.

"You damn idiot, who do you think you are to tell a person you love them and then try to run away?"

Ichigo went back to struggling.

"You asshole I said let-"

"If you had given me a chance I would've said that I love you too"

Now that made the orangette freeze completely. His face felt like it was on fire. Slowly he turned around to look at Renji's face which was bright red and turned away from the teen.

"What did you say?" He needed to hear it again, to confirm that he wasn't hearing things.

"Ughhh... I said that I love you too" Renji placed his head back on the others shoulder. He could've sworn that Ichigo was going to cry because his eyes were shadowed and he was shaking a little. But then he got a bad feeling from the aura that the younger was giving off.

"You said that you love me right. So why did it take you this long to tell me?! If you had told me sooner, I wouldn't have felt all wierd and nervous!" Ichigo said angrily as he punched the other in the face. Renji fell to the ground and stared up at him in shock before he got angry too.

What?! Oh so now its my fault? You bastard, you could've just told me first! So guess what, its not my fault its yours!"

"Shut up Renji!"

And thats how their fight started.

Near the end of it Ichigo's room looked like it was hit by a tornado and they each had cuts and bruises everywhere.

The orangette was going in for another hit when he slipped on a book.

"Shit!" Renji runs to catch him but they both end up falling with Ichigo on top of Renji. Both were exhausted and just layed there.

Then Ichigo attemps to get up but he falls back down. "Ow, sorry"

"Its okay. I kinda like this position anyways" Renji smirks.

Ichigo looks at their position and blushes a bright crimson. His legs were in between the others and their chests were pressed together.

When he looks back up their faces are only inches apart. Renji puts his arms around Ichigo's waist while he tries to sit up and lean against Ichigo's bed.

"Hold still" the red-head ordered as he started to lean in. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly until he felt something warm and wet on his cheek.

When Renji pulled away, the other noticed blood on his lips. Feeling the same spot that the shinigami had licked, the orangette found that his cheek was bleeding.

Again, Renji started to lean in but this time their lips brushed together. Chocolate brown meets blood red before they close and their lips meet again.

Electricity shoots through their bodies. Then they try to experiment. Both start pressing harder and tilting their heads. But it wasn't enough so Renji started nipping at Ichigo's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was easily granted. The red-heads tongue shot out into the youngers mouth making him moan.

"Ah Renji"

Renji's tongue felt every inch of Ichigo's warm cavarn until they broke apart for air.

"Ha..ha.. Renji more" Ichigo said trembling.

The other happily complied, crashing their mouths together and quickly entering the oranges mouth. Both fought for dominance but Renji easily won.

"Ichigo" Renji breathed huskily into the others ear.

The red-head's hands started to roam under Ichigo's shirt while Ichigo's hands were tangled in Renji's hair that he had managed to free from the band holding it up.

The substitute shinigami's face was beat red and sweaty, and he could barely hold himself up without Renji's support.

Renji started to kiss nip, and suck at the others neck while his hands grabbed the hem of the others shirt and pulled it up. Ichigo raised his arms, making it easier to take the cloth off.

Right when Renji was about to dive in they heard the houses front door being slamed open and they jumped apart.

"Ichigo! We're home!" Isshin yelled from downstairs.

"I kinda figured that out when you slamed the front door open!" Ichigo yelled back.

As the orange-haired teen tried to stand up, his knees buckled and he fell into Renji who was already up.

"Easy there. Did you get that excited?" he teased with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up, bastard!" Ichigo retorted with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Here's your shirt" Ichigo took it, thanking the other and threw it on, wincing when the material touched his cuts and bruises.

"Sorry about those" Renji said with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just say that we were playing rugby." The shorter leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his new boyfriends lips. "Hey, we are going to finish this later right?"

Renji smiled "Definitely"

Renji grabbed Ichigo before the other walked out and kissed him passionately, making Ichigo moan. The tattooed shinigami's hands started to wander up the others shirt again before he was pushed away.

"Not right now dumbass!"

"Heh fine, but you might want to do something about that" Renji said while pointing at Ichigo's blush.

"Shut up!" The sustitute shinigami yelled before punching Renji to the ground, and stomping away. The red-head laughed before a thought came to him.

"Hey Ichigo wait! What the hell is rugby?"

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


End file.
